ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:That Which Curdles Blood
Synthing "It is not required to speak with any of the NPCs to start COLLECTING the items needed for the craft nor do the items need to be collected in any particular order, but you must speak to them to start CRAFTING" from the main page is incorrect. I crafted many Padded boxes and I dont even have the ASA expansion, nor have i spoken to any of the NPC's regarding these mission/quests.. - Ezekeil-Shiva Anyone else noticing a high rate of failure on the final item? I have made four attempts now at alchemy level 12 and have failed every time. If so, perhaps should be mentioned on the main page. --Puxapuak 06:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) - Update: Fifth attempt was successful. I should also add that I did not receive any skillups and achieved alchemy 12 with advanced assistance. I can confirm with every craft at 0 you can still make these. It did take a few tries. Lahan 03:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) My friend and I were able to craft these without any problems on the first try. I didn't talk to any NPCs to learn the recipes. However, we did have Alchemy Skill at a higher level than 10. Another friend of mine had Alchemy 0 and broke every single try. She leveled it to 10, and got finally was able to craft it. She too, did not have to talk to the NPCs about the recipes. So I'm removing that as a required part of the mission. --Darekk 17:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) noticed after talking with a few friends that not everyone is required to bring the same enfeebling kit. I got the kit of blindness. I got the Enfeeblement kit of poison, seems different for each person... From BG.. Enfeeblement Kit of Silence Enfeeblement Kit of Poison Enfeeblement Kit of Sleep All three kits involve three synthed items from one drop and one synthed item. Each kit will also require a particular potion depending on which you were assigned. Talk to Kuroido-Moido in the Orastery (Port Windurst) - 2 Bast Parchment+Inferior Cocoon = Padded Box Talk to Faulpie in the Tanner's Guild in South Sandy - Pumice+Parchment+Dark = Fine Parchment Talk to Abd Al-Raziq in the Alchemist Guild in Bastok Mines - Magiked Blood+Black Ink+Dark= Enchanted Blood Has anyone figured out how to combine all four items to actually make the enfeeblement kit yet? :Currently stuck on that step as well. Tried Earth Crystal "Bond" but that's not it... --Thundermelon 00:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :The person in the Taning guild says that a "Few" Fine parchments are needed. --Rurouni_zanza 00:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Rechecking my log, all three use this wording (Jars of Enchanted Ink, Fine Parchments, even Flasks of Blinding potion). Never occured to me that we'd have to get more than one as that was not the typical case in the past. --Thundermelon 00:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that watching the CS again in W.Saruta via the Goblin Footprint gave them the correct kit to synth? Yes, the Goblin Footprint does replay the CS telling you which kit you need, it's in part 1. --Gropitou 03:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The above information is false. I just watched the CS over again in order to figure out which kit I needed, and part 2 is the one which will give you this information. Natica (talk) 19:56, February 17, 2013 (UTC) **This is false. My bf just rewatched the CS and it told him poison kit when he actually needed Blindness... Yes rewatch the CS, but also check with at least one of the guild npcs to make sure the cs gave you the correct kit to make. So far 0/3 on Padded Box (Alch. skill 32) but 1/1 on other two, got 0.2 increase on leatherworking by doing Fine Parchment. --Gropitou 21:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Never broked any Fine Parchment with Leathercraft 6. Enchanted Ink broke some with Alchemy 0, and got skill up. Padded Box went 2/2 with Clothcraft 4. After breaking 3 times on last craft, I decided to level up Alchemy till 6. Finally crafted the kit with 0.2 skill up. I suggest at least leveling Alchemy to lvl6 before trying to craft the final kit. Use Ice Crystal - 1xRock Salt and 2xDistilled Waters till you reach skill 6. Will save you time and money. --Lisamarie 00:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Collecting Items Inferior Cocoon - Crawlers in Maze of Shakrami Pumice - Wights in Gusgen Mines Magiked Blood - Stink Bats in Ordelles Caves Meternx01 22:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Confirmed Pumice Stone drop off Wendigo in Gusgen as well. --Thundermelon 23:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Confirmed Pumic Stone drop from Ghoul as well. --Nakkan, Midgard 01:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT : Seeker Bats drop Magicked Blood as well. --Thundermelon 23:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Stink Bats are definitely way faster than Hognosed Bat, killed 20ish Stink Bats to get 2 Magicked Blood and 40 Hognosed Bat to get 0. --Missangie 19:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ** Spent a good hour and a half in the Stink Bats/Hognosed Bat area and got only 1 drop. Moved to the back of the caves and the Seeker Bats dropped at a significantly higher drop rate.--Niwaar 23:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It seems that the Crawlers, Bats and Skeletons will drop the item 100% of them time after killing 5 of each. Can anyone Confirm? --Rurouni_zanza 00:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Killed more than 5 bats, no drop. Runeghost 00:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Definitely takes longer than 5. --Missangie 19:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) considering what me and some friend got, its more like a 5% drop ... ._.--Kaist 01:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) got a skill up on Enchanted Ink broken synth with leve 1 alchemy. brings me to think are cap 6, forgot to get screen shot --Mira el dito 12:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I cant say they only 5% drops.. I got them x2 (Failed synths).. with just a lil farming effort (5-15 mobs).. Over-camping the problem now... Meternx01 03:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) you had TH I assume :x not us --Kaist 13:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Without TH1, Inferior Cocoon 3/3, Pumice Stone 3/48. Magicked Blood 3/38. With TH1, Pumice Stone 8/36, Magicked Blood 9/29. Did not redo Cocoon, that had to be a fluke. Failed the last synth three times though. Also unless you do something inane like doing an Earth Synth on Windday or Dark Synth on Lightday, the failure rate for the initial synths seem quite low. 2/26 failure rate Asphe 20:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Warning I'm really saddened to have to add this but a some people are deliberately trapping players behind the three doors to not allow the to get up to entrance and other spawns. It is sad players are resorting to this behavior, but have I have seen it enough to justify adding it to talk section. Please bring a method of escape or warp to get around these malicious players. --Intergalacticsockpuppet 22:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) If you're really having a problem with this call a GM. They've punished people for blocking the Moghouse entrance with mules before and this is the same kind of shenanigans. However, with a large number of people passing through the doors it IS possible that people are just opening their own door and closing the one you're headed to before you get there. Besides, there is the roundabout way through the drop to the basement that will take you back to the entrance. --Wpause 02:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC)